An essential feature of this Asia-Pacific CEMR proposal is the interconnectivity between the three Project components (Epidemiology,Transmission, Relapse) from the field to the bench (Cores: data, biostatistics & modelling; Systems biology/Genomics; Immunology). Therefore, the design of the project makes it integrative by essence. In order to function efficiently, the Asia-Pacific ICEMR project requires a strong administrative structure (based at the coordinate center at the Institut Pasteur in Paris, France) that provides the investigators with significant support in coordinating their activities and the sharing of data, samples and resources. The administrative core (AC) will therefore be established to ensure that the Center?s aims are met, in a way that facilitates meeting the overall objectives of the project in a timely and efficient manner.